rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanguine Dour
Appearance Sanguine's most defining visual characteristic is that a portion of the left side of his face, including his left eye, has been replaced with that of an Ursa. However, this is generally covered by his crimson bangs, which obstruct most of the left side of his face. Aside from his bangs, his hair is medium length, reaching the bottom of his neck in the back. He is fit, but very lean. He has a pale complexion, and his right eye is muted violet. He has some scarring around the edges of the Grimm eye, but it is very faded. Sanguine wears a red, long-sleeved t-shirt with three black, angular arrows similar in appearance to circuitry climbing up the right side of the shirt, each with several smaller lines branching off. Only the farthest left arrow crosses the center of the shirt, ending over his heart, while the other two end at his collarbone and his armpit, moving from left to right. He wears black jeans, and red sneakers with one angular black line on the outside of each. He also always wears a muted lavender hooded cloak, which is tattered at the bottom. Semblance Sanguine is able to alter people's perception of the world around them, augmenting what they see and hear as drastically or slightly as desired. Using the Grimm Eye, Sanguine can affect all the target's senses using his Grimm Illusion, allowing him to stun and inflict non-lethal damage against enemies using only illusions. However, this drains 3 Aura each turn, and he must make a Semblance check each turn he maintains the Grimm Illusion. He can also prevent his targets from feeling pain using Grimm Illusion, at the cost of taking equivalent damage to his Aura. Should Grimm Eye be active when Sanguine's Aura is at 0, he enters Grimm Rage for 3 turns. Grimm Rage reduces Discipline and Willpower to 0, while increasing Strength and Agility by his former Discipline and Willpower stats, respectively. While in Grimm Rage, Sanguine's only available actions become moving and melee attacks, and his Melee Variant changes from Elegant to Aggressive, as he adopts an uncharacteristic two-handed stance. After 3 turns, Grimm Rage ends, returning Sanguine's stats to normal, but reducing his Health to 0, leaving Sanguine unconscious. Weapon In melee form, Grim Harvest is a scythe, which Sanguine wields with one hand in a unique and elegant style, consisting largely of sweeping horizontal swipes. Grim Harvest's ranged variant is a dustthrower, which can spray pure Dust, meaning it can only use Phials, and cannot use mundane ammunition. Grim Harvest can fire ranged attacks in scythe form as well as in a more compact ranged form, allowing it to hit any enemies within melee range, but not much farther, as the Dust spray is a fairly short range cone. Because Sanguine can use Phials through his weapon, and in fact Grim Harvest is designed to use Phials, using them only costs one action to use unactivated, and half the number of actions (rounded up) to use activated. However, Capacity is consumed as normal, and activating Dust later costs the normal amount of actions. Using Violet Phials, Sanguine can use Grim Harvest in scythe form as a flying vehicle. It is crimson with violet accents. Character Sanguine's father, Dr. Victor Dour, was once a famed doctor in Mistral, well known as one of the most learned and talented men in his field. However, when it came to light he was secretly performing inhumane experiments, exiled from Mistral, along with his wife Delilah and his then-infant son. Victor set up a home not far into the Wilds, where he would still benefit from the hunters and huntresses patrolling Mistral's borders. For years, the Dours were able to survive on the fringes of civilization, growing what meager crops the Wilds soil would allow. Until one day, when Sanguine was eight years of age, an Ursa made its way to the Dour household in between patrols. The Ursa attacked the family, leading Victor to hide in his basement laboratory. Trying to protect his mother from the encroaching Grimm, Sanguine placed himself between the Ursa and Delilah, only to be swatted aside, gashing out his left eye. Wet with fresh blood, all Sanguine could do was watch with his one good eye as his mother was slaughtered. It was only then that the hunter patrol arrived and defeated the monster. As the Ursa lie dying in the corner of the room, the hunters chided Victor, stating that Delilah's life was the cost of his heinous experiments, and remarking on how she should have left him to stay in Mistral. This angered Victor, and it was then he decided to make Sanguine the instrument of his revenge. Using a serum of his own design, Victor preserved the Ursa's body, then carved off its face, grafting the Grimm's eye onto Sanguine to replace the one he'd lost. However, his plan backfired when, in a fit of rage, the Grimm took control of Sanguine. By the time Sanguine regained control, his father lie dead and mutilated at his feet. He ran upstairs, pulled his mother's tattered muted lavender cloak from her pallid corpse, took his father's scythe from the shed for self-defense, and ran off into the Wilds. Using his scythe and his penchant for illusions, Sanguine was able to survive alone in the Wilds, but longed for the company of anyone but the Grimm. Finally deciding to use his Grimm hunting talent for the good of the kingdoms, he applied to Sanctum Academy. His impressive skill with a scythe quickly distinguished him from his classmates, but he soon found that his classical weaponry had its drawbacks. It wasn't long after that he built Grim Harvest, and became one of the highest-ranked students in the academy's history. After graduating Sanctum, he went on to Haven Academy to become a hunter. Again, his capacity with a scythe, especially against Grimm, ranked him highly among the academy's students. However, Sanguine's missions are generally not very successful, as two of his teammates, Clementine and Rusty, don't trust him, and in fact are somewhat afraid of him because of his Grimm eye. The only real friend he has at Haven is Elise Candice, who he has known since his time at Sanctum, and who, as a faunus, is accustomed to discrimination based on appearance, and tries her best to be nice enough to Sanguine to make up for their teammates' rudeness. The rest of Team CSER generally doesn't even talk to Sanguine, even during missions, which drastically lowers success rates, since the whole team can't work together. In spite of his father's plans for vengeance which left Sanguine mutilated and shunned, Sanguine staunchly supports Mistral, and all the Four Kingdoms. As such, he will actively fight any threat to them. ''Player Name: Daniel MacIsaac'' Category:PCs Category:Balanced